Poor Tootie
by MMPRFansince93
Summary: Vicky has a bad day at school. But it's about to get unspeakably worse for a certain pig-tailed, bespectacled 8-year old sister of hers. A cruel reminder of how abusive Vicky really can be. Rated T for extreme bullying and mild violence. I DON'T own Fairly OddParents. If I did, Tootie would have her own fairies for enduring Vickie's reigns of terror! R&R but no flaming please!


A/N: So I found these on DeviantArt and it kind of inspired this. Feel free to have a gander:

deviantart dot com slash art slash Tooties sad life 20037997

deviantart dot com slash art slash Vicky Wedgies Tootie 197580517

I know this is a very sad story. I almost didn't post it, but at least try to enjoy it :/

Eight year-old Tiffany "Tootie" Thompson had just come home off the bus from Dimmsdale Elementary School and headed up to her "Timmy Love Shrine" room, scattered with pictures and other "mementos" of a certain 10 year-old buck-toothed, pink hat-clad Timmy Turner, the boy she had an unrestrained crush on. She places her backpack on her bed and pulls out a plastic, layered cake from her closet and placed one of her dolls along with a Crimson Chin action figure that Timmy gave her on top of it as she waits for her parents to come home.

"Dearly beloved" she says excitedly. "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Toooo-tie and TIMMY!"

Minutes later, sixteen-year old Vicky Thompson pulls into the driveway, parks her car, storms into the house and slams the door shut.

"This has been the worst day, EVER!" Vicky screams from downstairs. "I can't believe that Ricky had the nerve to dump me in front of everybody!"

She then hears her little sister giggling not too far away.

"How come Twerpette is having all the fun?" Vicky says in utter disdain of Tootie's joy. She then storms upstairs towards Tootie's bedroom.

Tootie immediately freezes as she knows that only bad things lie ahead for the rest of the day.

"Oh no! It's Vicky!" Tootie says to herself in horror as she locks her door, grabs her toys and hides in her closet, hoping her sister won't find her.

"Hey Squirt! Knock, KNOCK!" Vicky screams as tries to open the door to her sister's room. Realizing it's locked, Vicky gets an idea.

"Aw, the door's locked? I guess the wittle Twerpette doesn't wanna pway." Vicky says in a mocking, baby voice. "No problem. Good thing I have a Plan B!"

Vicky then brutally kicks Tootie's door open, causing her to scream in her closet.

"AHHHHH! LEAVE ME ALONE, VICKY!" Tootie shrieks in fear.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Vicky says as she finds the closet door. "Time to get yours, TWERPETTE!" Vicky roars as she approaches and tries to open the closet door. Meanwhile, Tootie is hanging on to the doorknob inside for dear life.

"Why Vicky? Why do you always do this to me?" Tootie pleads.

"Because you're convenient!" Vicky yells back. She then yanks on the door, sending Tootie flying across the room and crashing head-first into her toy chest. Tootie then holds her head in pain and starts to cry loudly.

"Aww, is the wittle Twerpette hoit?" Vicky mocks as she stalks her crying sister. "Don't worry, I'll help you up. LIKE THIS!"

Vicky then yanks Tootie off the ground with both hands by the waistband of her underwear, giving her a humiliating and very painful wedgie.

"EEEEEEEEP!" Tootie screams. "LEMMEGO! LEMMEGO! LEMMEGO!" she cries and thrashes her tiny arms and legs all about with no avail.

"You're not going anywhere, Twerpette!" Vicky coldly states as she then rips Tootie's glasses off and throws them against the wall, breaking them.

"Eek! My glasses! I can't see!" Tootie wails.

"I don't care! Now SHUT UP!" Vicky screams again. Shen then drags Tootie by her pig tails down the hallway.

"OW! OW! Stop pulling my hair!" Tootie cries.

"I SAID SHUT UP, TWERPETTE!" Vicky yells at the top of her lungs right in Tootie's face. She cries and cowers in fear as she tries to escape. Unable to see, she runs into the wall and Vicky again grabs her by hair and drags her to the bathroom.

"Where are we?" Tootie asks as Vicky then picks her up by her ankles and dangles her over the toilet. Tootie then blinks her tiny dot eyes and to her horror, she realizes where Vicky is holding her.

"NO! NO! NOT A SWIRLY!" Tootie pleads in fear.

"That's right, Twerpette! I hope you enjoy a nice DIP!" Vicky yells some more as she dunks Tootie head first into the toilet.

"AHHHH-BLB-BLB-BLB!" "AHHHH-BLB-BLB-BLB!" "AHHHH-BLB-BLB-BLB!" Tootie screams.

"Shut up and enjoy your swirly, you whiny brat!" Vicky berates as she holds her sister underwater for what felt like hours to Tootie.

"AHH-BLB-BLB-BLB-BLB-BLB!" Tootie hollers as she then gasps intensely for air as Vicky hoists her out of the toilet.

"Let me go, now!" Tootie pleads with her sister. "You had your revenge!"

"NEVER!" Vicky again screams in her sister's face again. She then drags her crying sister back to her room and hangs her from her underwear on a wall hook.

"AHHHH!" Tootie screams as she thrashes her soaking arms and legs about. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

Vicky ignores her sister's blood-curtling screams as she closes the door heads downstairs. She retrieves a can of bug spray and a pair of large scissors and heads back up. She then re-enters, picks Tootie up again and non-chalantly drops her to the floor. Tootie then tries to run out but Vicky grabs her by the back of her soaked shirt and shakes the can of bug spray.

"What are you doing now?" Tootie feared. "What are you shaking?"

"THIS!" Vicky yells as she sprays Tootie in the face with the bug repellent, causing her scream and fall to the floor, wildly rubbing her face and send her into a coughing fit. Vicky then sprays Tootie again, causing more coughing fits while she proudly watches her kid sister suffer.

"Had enough, Twerpette?" Vicky coldly asks. Tootie only responds with sobs. "ANSWER ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Vicky screams yet again as Tootie cowers and rapidly scoots into a corner on the wall.

"ARE YOU DEAF, SQUIRT?" Vicky berates as she forcibly pulls Tootie up by her pigtail as she held the scissors in her other hand.

"OW! STOP! Why do you always hurt me?" Tootie pleaded.

"Because I CAN!" Vicky screamed some more as Tootie cried. "Speaking of your stupid hair, Twerpette, it looks like you could use a hair-CUT!" Vicky yelled.

"NOO!" Tootie cried as Vicky cut one of her pigtails completely off.

"HAHAHAHA!" Vicky laughed maniacally as Tootie's hair fell limp to the floor.

"AHH! MY HAIR! MY HAIR!" Tootie yelled as Vicky quickly grabbed her other pigtail.

"You look fabulous, Twerpette!" Vicky mocked. But I think you could use one MORE cut!" Vicky then slashed Tootie's other pig tail as it fell to the floor.

"AHHHH!" Tootie wailed as Vicky shoved her away.

"Well, I feel better already. My work here is done." Vicky said flippantly as she walked away. Tootie then grabs her broken glasses and tapes them back together. She also one of her dolls that strikingly resembles Timmy Turner and cries into it uncontrollably.

"What did I do?" Tootie sadly asks herself. "What did I do to deserve this every day?" "Why me?"


End file.
